


There Has To Be A Better Fate Than This

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Past Character Death, Possession, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the start, he’d tried to fight it, to hold back—but with every push and shove he’d only managed to make Flowey stronger, to the point where now, Papyrus can’t even speak, let alone get away from this nightmare and get to safety.(Though, given the dust sticking to his gloves, he’s not sure if he’d deserve safety, anyway.(Not that it matters; he’s sure he’ll be dead soon.)
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Undertale Player
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	There Has To Be A Better Fate Than This

Papyrus whimpers as another one of Flowey’s vines snaps one of his ribs, the skeleton stumbling just in time to dodge Frisk’s attack. They’ve been at this for hours; Papyrus pitted against the small child, his thoughts lost in a haze, soul pulsing sickly in his chest underneath Flowey’s vines as the flower controls his every move.

At the start, he’d tried to fight it, to hold back—but with every push and shove he’d only managed to make Flowey stronger, to the point where now, Papyrus can’t even _speak_ , let alone get away from this nightmare and get to safety.

(Though, given the dust sticking to his gloves, he’s not sure if he’d deserve safety, anyway.

(Not that it matters; he’s sure he’ll be dead soon.)

Their move over, Frisk stands at the ready, a knife in hand and their expression neutral, a chilling calm that would have made Papyrus wonder if they were alright if it were not for the glowing red buried deep in their eyes. A cold, cruel smile crawls up their face, unnatural for their usual kind-hearted face to make.

He’ll _definitely_ be dead by the end of this battle—if not from Flowey’s influence, then by whatever entity has control over his friend.

He’s not sure which option is worse.

Flowey’s face twists into that awful, sickening grin as the child waits for his move, latching onto Papyrus’ soul and forcing him to summon another attack. Gaster Blasters whirl to life behind him, a bright blue glow tinged green filling the battlefield.

“ _Again_.”

The blasters go off—Papyrus silently wishing that, instead of aiming at Frisk, they’d blast _him_ instead.

Surely, it’s be a better fate than any end Flowey has in store for him.


End file.
